Lunch break
by mikipau
Summary: Abby and Raven are married and have lunch together on Thursdays. PWP. Doctor Mechanic Week. Day 5: Bookstore AU.


**Title:** Lunch Break

 **Author:** mikipau

 **Rating:** M

 **Fandom:** The 100

 **Pairing:** Abby/Raven (Doctor Mechanic)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the 100.

 **Summary:** Abby and Raven are married and have lunch together on Thursdays. PWP.

 **A/N:** Doctor Mechanic Week. Day 5: Bookstore AU. One of these stories had to be without plot and somewhat smuttier than usual.

* * *

Raven was sitting behind the register, reading a book and waiting for her wife to come by the bookstore with their lunch. They always shared lunch on Thursdays as Abby wasn't due at the hospital until the late afternoon. It had been a slow morning and Raven had managed to both dust the shelves and send out a newsletter about the following month's events.

The bookstore had been a dream of Raven's since her accident. A fall had hurt her back and the damage had caused her to lose the use of her leg. The time spent immobilized in the hospital and later the rehab facility had been horrible and to keep her mind occupied she'd read. She soon realized that going back to her old line of work was possible, but not ideal, and she'd decided to take her savings and start her own business - a book store.

The hospital was where she'd met Abby, her wife of four years. They'd hit it off immediately and as she was moved to the rehab facility Abby had visited, bringing books and smuggling chocolate glazed donuts past the nurses. A year later they'd moved in together and two years after that they'd gotten married. Life was good. Besides a job she loved Raven now had a family; something she never thought she'd have.

The bell above the door sounded and Raven looked up. Abby stood just inside the door, bag of food in one hand while she used the other to lock the door and turn the closed-sign. Her actions surprised Raven as she never closed the shop for her lunch hour.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Abby came towards her, a sly smile on her face as she deposited the food on the desk in front of Raven. She walked into the small area behind the register and swiveled Raven's chair around. "I came by for lunch." She dropped to her knees and her hands reached for the buckle of Raven's belt, quickly releasing it.

Raven was too surprised to react at first, but she soon caught on and shifted to let Abby unzip and tug her jeans down over her hips. The trousers got stuck on her leg brace; Abby didn't care. Warm hands landed on Raven's bare knees, they moved upwards, thumbs stroking the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep a gasp from escaping.

Abby's fingers spread apart, holding Raven's hips while her thumbs traced along the edges of her panties. The featherlight touch of the pads of her thumbs made goosebumps appear and Raven shivered.

"I've had a craving all morning." Hearing the raspy quality to Abby's voice made Raven open her eyes. She met her wife's gaze, the hunger she saw there palpable. Swallowing, she tried her best to gather her thoughts.

"You don't say." The amusement she was going for was ruined by the squeaky quality to the words. Raven swallowed again, her hands fisted by her side she tried to exert some control on her body. "A craving for what, exactly?"

"You." Abby's eyes were dark, pupils large and her tongue came out to wet her lips. Raven nearly moaned at the sight.

The hands on her hips moved again, fingers curling around the waistband of her panties, pulling them down an inch. Abby leaned in to press kisses on the skin that had just been revealed. Raven jerked at the touch, the soft warmth of lips against her was intoxicating and as Abby's tongue swiped along her sensitive skin a shaky moan finally escaped Raven.

Abby kissed along Raven's hipbone, nipping at the skin there and soothing it with her tongue. She hummed, the vibration sending tingling shots of pleasure up Raven's spine, causing the fine hair at the back of her neck to stand on end. She reached out to touch Abby, running her fingers through her hair, feeling the familiar silkiness of the curls and knowing exactly the fragrance they carried if she were to bury her nose in them.

Raven's panties were pulled down towards where her jeans were bunched around her leg brace. Abby's hands grabbed her hips firmer than before, sliding her towards the edge of the chair. A kiss was placed on the inside of her knee, the thumbs returning to the inside of her thighs, spreading them further apart. Her breath came faster at the feeling of the cool air against her sensitive flesh and her heartbeat drummed in her chest when her eyes met Abby's.

"I love you." The words were barely more than a whisper, but Abby heard them and smiled widely. Raven felt a similar smile spread across her own face. Her cheeks felt warm and her lips dry, she wet them with her tongue, seeing how Abby's pupils grew even larger at the gesture. "God, do I love you."

Abby winked before bending her head. With a flattened tongue and slow strokes Abby made Raven forget about everything but the sensations running through her body. When two fingers joined the tongue pleasuring her Raven lost it. Electricity, hot and tingling exploded from nerve to nerve leaving her muscles trembling. Abby's hand on her hip was the only thing keeping her from toppling over and falling off the chair.

Panting and feeling her muscles slowly relax Raven felt like she was floating. Abby stood up, pressing kisses along Raven's neck towards her mouth, all the while caressing her sides and back. Raven could taste herself on Abby's lips, she moaned and leaned into the kiss, wanting this to continue but her body felt weak and she knew she needed a moment to recover. Her lips parted from Abby's and kisses were pressed to her nose, her eyelids and finally her forehead. Abby's touch disappeared and Raven opened her eyes.

Her wife had already walked around the desk and she was now heading for the door. She threw a satisfied little grin over her shoulder. "Raven, eat your food or it'll get cold." Abby was out the door before Raven had a chance for a comeback.

Raven reached for the bag, opening it to see her favourite burger and fries. Her eyes returned to the door, Abby already out of sight.

"I love that woman."


End file.
